Andorian
The Andorians are a humanoid species from the planet Andoria, capital world of the Andorian Empire, and a founding member of the United Federation of Planets. Physiology Most Andorians have a distinctive blue skin and white or silver hair. A sub-species of Andorians known as the Aenar have white skin; unlike the blue Andorians, the Aenar are blind and telepathic. Andorians have a higher metabolism than humans. (ENT: "United") Andorians are very susceptible to high temperatures, an Andorian can lose 10% of its body weight in as little as two days in climates approaching the boiling point of water. (ENT: "The Aenar") Because of the unusual physiology of the Andorians, intravenous injection is impossible; instead a doctor must opt for inter-muscular injection. (TOS: "Whom Gods Destroy") Antennae Andorians have on their heads two knobbed antennae which are used for balance. An Andorian is partially disabled and unable to fight immediately following the loss of an antenna, but is able to compensate within a day or so. The antenna itself can take up to nine months to regrow on its own, although the regeneration can be completed in around half that time with electrical stimulation and cranial massage therapy. The loss of an antenna is a humiliating experience for an Andorian to come to terms with. (ENT: "United") Antenna movement apparently expresses feelings as well. An Andorian will sometimes point their antennae at a potential mate to signify attraction. (DS9: "The Sound of Her Voice") :It is not known if this is a voluntary or involuntary response. Society Andorians are a militaristic warrior race. Service in the Andorian Imperial Guard is considered honorable and military ranks have a great influence on social reputations. However, Andorians never fight without reason, and deplore dishonesty, though they are capable of duplicity. Andorians consider their race to be deeply emotional and passionate, and although they are not known for their charity and have few sympathies and they place a high value on family (TOS: "Journey to Babel", TAS: "Yesteryear"). The Andorian government is a parliamentary democracy, with a chancellor as the head of government. (ENT: The Aenar) Traditions A crucial part of Andorian tradition is the so called ushaan, a code of honor demanding a duel to the death in which the combatants fight against each other with a ice miner's tool, the ushaan-tor. An enormous body of rules and regulations exists around this code of honor, summing up to 12,000 amendments. The Ushaan can be demanded by someone as a mean of personal vengeance, e.g. to avenge a personal loss. However, there exists a right of substitution, allowing each combatant to put up a replacement for themselves. Furthermore, each married combatant can postpone a duel indefinitely, if there are no children to continue his claim. Additionally, the fight may be called off, if one combatant disables the other in way so he cannot continue the duel. (ENT: "United") If a member of the Andorian Imperial Guard dies far from home, his or her companions carry a part of the body back to the ice of Andoria. (ENT: "United") Andorian weddings are known to usually require groups of four people. Andorian females seem to have an equal position in Andorian society, being at least as capable soldiers as males. (ENT: "Proving Ground", TNG: "Data's Day") Andorians also seem to have an artistic side, as Yanas Tigan, mother of Ezri Dax, imported hand-painted Andorian tiles for her Solarium in 2375. (DS9:"Prodigal Daughter") :See also: * Andorian Academy * Andorian ale * Andorian blues * Andorian jewelry * Andorian silk * Andorian tuber root * Andorian boiler People * List of Andorians Appearances * ENT:"The Andorian Incident" * ENT:"Shadows of P'Jem" * ENT:"Cease Fire" * ENT:"Twilight" * ENT:"Proving Ground" * ENT:"Countdown" * ENT:"Zero Hour" * ENT:"Kir'Shara" * ENT:"Babel One" * ENT:"United" * ENT:"The Aenar" * TOS:"Journey to Babel" * TOS:"The Gamesters of Triskelion" * TOS:"Whom Gods Destroy" * TOS:"The Lights of Zetar" * TAS:"Yesteryear" * TAS:"The Time Trap" * Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * TNG:"Captain's Holiday" * TNG:"The Offspring" References * ENT:"Fallen Hero" * ENT:"Awakening" * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier * TNG:"Pen Pals" * TNG:"The Survivors" * TNG:"The Most Toys" * TNG:"Data's Day" * TNG:"Unification, Part II" * TNG:"The Perfect Mate" * DS9:"The Sound of Her Voice" * DS9:"Prophet Motive" * DS9:"Prodigal Daughter" * DS9:"Meridian" * DS9:"The Jem'Hadar" * DS9:"Invasive Procedures" * DS9:"In the Cards" * DS9:"Change of Heart" * DS9:"In the Pale Moonlight" * DS9:"Strange Bedfellows" * DS9:"Second Sight" * DS9:"The Nagus" * DS9:"Q-Less" * DS9:"Homefront" * DS9:"Rules of Acquisition" * DS9:"Fascination" * VOY:"Tuvix" Background Information .]] Since Andorians were first seen in TOS: "Journey to Babel", their appearance has changed a lot, due to budgetary reasons and improved make-up techniques. An example of make-up evolution begins in "Journey to Babel", where Ambassador Shras had his antennae at the back of his head to cover their obvious splices to the skin of the actor. The first change to Andorian makeup can be seen in Star Trek: The Motion Picture, where the Andorians were given forehead ridges and had thin spindly antennae coming from the top of the forehead. TNG Season 3 had two brief Andorian appearances, one of whom was a possible appearance for Lal. These Andorians had more greenish blue skin, large bulbous heads and tall spindly antennae. Later, on Star Trek: Enterprise, Andorian's antennae were not only attached to the actor's forehead, but they were also movable. Make-up screen tests were made for the image of an Andorian God in Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. However, the image, like many ideas for the movie, would not manifest itself in the final cut of the movie. nl:Andorian de:Andorianer